


I'll take you up on your offer

by moonpasta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing, Blushing Niall, Fluff, Harry-centric, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall-centric, No Sex, No Smut, harry is a baker, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpasta/pseuds/moonpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are close friends, Harry is a massive flirt and one day Niall takes Harry up on one of his offers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take you up on your offer

From a young age Harry has always enjoyed making cupcakes, it was a passion he shared with his mother before she passed away. You would think after all these years Harry would have just given up and stopped following in his mother's footsteps, but he still wanted to make her proud.

Despite being 24, and fully tatted up, Harry worked in  his  small Bakery in his hometown. Well not small, it was pretty big and brought in a shit ton of money. 

You would think that people would get used to seeing the tall lad every day, but with tattoos scattered across his body and his tongue piercing people had a hard time adjusting to him. 

It makes no sense, after all he had lived here his entire life, but people seem to forget that fact and become startled when they see his tall figure step out of the kitchen with his apron. He's seen old grandmas nearly jump out of their skin before at the sight of him. 

After all it was a shocking sight to see him with an apron on that was covered in edible glitter and flour, but Harry didn't mind, he was numb and the looks didn't bother him  anymore. 

There once was a time when Harry used to cry his eyes out as soon as he walked into his apartment, he hated the way people looked at him even when he was trying to be nice. It made him feel like shit when he noticed that some people would stop and walk out the small bakery just as soon as they caught the sight of him. He wanted his business to live, he wanted his mother to be proud of him.

After a while Harry became numb and business started to pick up. 

(Present time)   


"Harry,  wake  the fuck up"  a shrill voice sounded, the voice belonged to Harry's best mate. Niall. Niall was a pain, especially in the morning but Harry still loved the lad.

Shrinking away from Niall, Harry cuddled up even more into his blankets

and stayed still. He resembled a burrito an offly big and muscly burrito but it was cute.

"you're gonna be late to open up shop, so wake up you lil-" 

"Don't! Don't you dare finish that sentence" Harry grunted out, cutting of Niall in the process. Harry was now fully awake and looking dead at Niall.

Niall gave a sheepish smile and simply nodded his head, of course that didn't stop Harry from grabbing one of his many pillows from the bed and whacking his friend with it. 

"Oi, what the hell" Niall yelled, while putting up his hands to shield himself with.

Harry just grinned, and pulled the covers back and sitting back up. Luckily for Niall, Harry had decided that last night would be a " _ wear underwear to sleep nigh _ t". It didn't make a huge difference though Harry's bulge was still the most prominent thing in the whole entire room. 

"fuck, Harry! Some decency please!" Niall yelped once he noticed his friends package reaching for the sky. 

Harry just sent a wink towards Niall and let out a tiny laugh

"Please Harry, like do something !" Niall complained, frantically looking around the room for something that would distract him from the man's hard on.

"you can always sit on it, that will sure help you know" Harry said with a cheeky grin stretching across his face. 

"oh my god, please stop " Niall groaned, hiding his blushing face in his hands. 

"why are you so shy about this now? You weren't so shy when your small hands and pretty lips were wrapped around my co-" 

"Stop, stop, just stop Harry! have some decency." Niall yelped again, causing the still practically naked boy to laugh. 

"Don't. b-be. shy.L-Love" Harry got out in between laughs. 

" j -just put on some clothes, and open up the stupid shop" Niall mumbled out before walking out the room. Soon the apartment door was slammed closed too. 

Harry smiled like an idiot before getting ready to open up shop. He loved Niall more than anything, but sometimes Harry could come off just a little too strong. Okay, maybe really strong and it was just a little too much for the Irish man. 

Harry dressed in a simple black shirt, that showed off his tattoos, a pair of skinny jeans and his favorite gold boots. The dress code he made for his shop was pretty easy to follow because he wanted people to be able to express themselves how they wanted, plus he couldn’t be assed to sit down and make a proper one. 

Harry took the keys to the shop off the key holder in his kitchen and made his way out the door. He didn't make it a habit to drive his car everywhere, it was a waste since he really just went to the bakery that was ten minutes away and the nearby supermarket. 

It wasn't long before he saw Niall sitting in front of the bakery on his phone. It was how Harry usually found him, after all it was a routine. Niall would come banging on the door every day, so Harry could open up shop and then wait in front of the shop. 

"sorry that I was a bit late today Niall, I had to take care of a little problem since someone wouldn't help me" Harry said once he was right in front of the fake blonde.

Those words brought a blush to form on Niall's cheeks, the boy blushed so easily and every time he did it warmed Harry's heart. 

Once Niall managed to calm down, and felt his cheeks cool down, he sighed and said. "okay, Harry. Next time I'll help you, just like a couple months ago. Now help me up". Niall reached his small hand up for Harry to grab. 

Harry was shocked, he wasn't expecting Niall to even reply. The boy just usually blushed and pouted for Harry to open the door to the bakery. This was something new and Harry was speechless, but he did help Niall up. 

"w-wait, w-what?" Harry said, looking dead into his friends eyes. 

"I'm saying that I will be a nice friend, and fix your little problem next time" Niall replied cheekily 

"oh..." Harry said, still in a trance 

"Do you need me to  _suck you_   out of that trance, Harry ?" Niall asked

"No, well yes, but no not now. I-I just didn't think you would.." Harry said stopping short 

Niall just laughed and grabbed the keys from Harry, and quickly opened the door. 

"Time to work Harry" Niall giggled and tugged the  tattooed  man into the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing, I was feeling Narry recently and I just wanted Niall to blush a lot .
> 
> questions: 
> 
> What did you think? 
> 
> Do you guys like Narry? 
> 
> Should I write more Narry? 
> 
> What ships would you be interested in reading?


End file.
